a day in the life of Harry Potter
by The Jewish Prongs
Summary: no, this has nothing to do with my series, HP & the dream, but u should read that 2. THIS is about what a nornal day in the life of hp is like. try reading it out load if u want to make it even more hillarious. this isn't the whole day. if u want, i'll po


A day in Harry Potter's life  
  
A/N: I wrote this fic by inspiration from Doron, a friend of mine. Doron, if you are reading this, Enornay says hi, and is still crazy enough to write a fic like this.  
  
  
6:55 - Harry is sleeping.  
  
6:56 - Harry is still sleeping.  
  
6:57 - Harry's sleeping.  
  
6:58 - Harry wakes up.  
  
6:59 - Harry yawns.  
  
7:00 - Harry goes back to sleep.  
  
7:01 - Harry sleeps.  
  
7:02 - Harry's alarm clock rings. Harry smashes it, but because it is magical it keeps ringing.  
  
7:03 - Harry wakes up.  
  
7:04 - Harry does something that you don't want to know.  
  
7:05 - Harry goes to the bathroom and falls asleep on the toilet.  
  
7:06 - Harry wakes up and again does something you don't want to know.  
  
7:07 - Harry takes a shower.  
  
7:17 - Harry gets out of the shower and puts on his PJ's thinking it's night-time.  
  
7:18 - Harry goes to sleep.  
  
7:19 - Harry wakes up again.  
  
7:20 - Harry realizes it is morning and changes in robes.  
  
7:21 - Harry goes down to the Common Room.  
  
7:22 - Harry meets up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
7:23 - the gang goes down to breakfast.  
  
7:24 - they are still on their way.  
  
7:25 - they get lost.  
  
7:26 - they are still lost.  
  
7:27 - Harry discovers he has a bladder problem and goes the nearest bathroom, which happens to be a girl's bathroom.  
  
7:28 - a girl inside screams.  
  
7:29 - Harry goes to the nearest boy's bathroom.  
  
7:30 - Harry is in the bathroom doing his stuff.  
  
7:31 - Harry catches up with Ron and Hermione who are still lost.  
  
7:32 - they finally find the great hall.  
  
7:33 - they eat breakfast.  
  
7:35 - Malfoy gets a Howler from Harry and Ron.  
  
7:40 - the Weasly twins start a Food Fight and earn a detention and lose 20 points each from Gryffindor. They look happy.  
  
7:50 - Harry and the gang head to their first class, History of Magic  
  
7:51 - they get lost right after they leave the great hall.  
  
7:52 - they are still lost.  
  
8:00 - they find their way to History of Magic class.  
  
8:01 - everyone takes a seat.  
  
8:02 - everyone falls asleep except for Hermione who is taking notes.  
  
8:59 - people start to wake up because it is almost time to go to the next class.  
  
9:00 - the bell rings.  
  
9:01 - Harry, with his bladder problem, goes to find a bathroom.  
  
9:02 - a BOY'S bathroom.  
  
9:05 - Harry finds one.  
  
9:06 - Harry does something you don't want to know.  
  
9:10 - Harry is on his way to Charms class.  
  
9:11 - he gets lost.  
  
9:15 - he is still lost.  
  
9:20 - he finds his way to the classroom.  
  
9:21 - Harry losses 1 point from Gryffindor for being late.  
  
9:30 - Hermione earns 5 points for Gryffindor for knowing what the incantation for a certain charm is.  
  
9:45 - Harry posses for a picture for Collin Creevy.  
  
10:00 - the bell rings, and the class sets out for the next lesson, Potions.  
  
10:01 - again Harry needs to go to the bathroom.  
  
10:02 - he finds one.  
  
10:05 - Harry is on time for class.  
  
10:15 - Harry drops a dungbomb in Malfoy's cauldron. Slytherin losses 20 points.  
  
10:16 - it is then discovered that Harry dropped the dungbomb in there. Gryffindor losses 20 points. Oh, well.  
  
10:20 - the lesson continues.  
  
10:30 - Snape gets an owl.  
  
10:31 - Snape reads the letter.  
  
10:32 - Snape runs out of the room looking very happy.  
  
10:33 - Harry tells Ron and Hermione that -   
  
10:34 - Sirius forged a letter from Snape's crush -   
  
10:35 - telling him to meet her in Dervish and Bangs in Hogsmead.  
  
10:36 - they crack up laughing.  
  
10:37 - they are still laughing.  
  
10:38 - Ron almost passes out from laughing.  
  
10:39 - the laugh subsides.  
  
10:40 - everyone bursts out laughing.  
  
11:00 - the bell rings.  
  
11:05 - what? You think Harry will forget his bladder?  
  
11:10 - lunch time.  
  
11:15 - another food fight! YAY!  
  
11:16 - Hermione tries to convince various people to join SPEW. And it's not spew!  
  
11:17 - she is trying to avoid getting hit in the face by a glob of mashed potatoes, unsuccessfully.  
  
11:18 - she retaliates. With "Super Mix". (A/N: I am the proud inventor of this mix. It consists of anything you can think of. But it cannot be made without the five main ingredients: catsup, mayonnaise, mustard, salt and pepper).  
  
11:19 - Harry comes back from the bathroom, and joins the food fight.  
  
11:20 - Draco Malfoy gets hit on the back of the head by some tossed salad (literally!)   
  
11:50 - as the end of lunch is in sight, the teachers finally get some order in the Great Hall.  
  
11:51 - everyone in the room gets 20 points taken off per house per student.  
  
12:00 - Harry decides to cut the rest of the classes for the day because he doesn't want to risk "having an accident".  
  
12:10 - Harry decides to visit Dobby in the kitchens.  
  
12:11 - Harry gets lost on the way there.  
  
12:15 - Harry finds himself in front of the Fat Lady, who is sleeping.  
  
12:16 - Harry decides to go to sleep.  
  
12:17 - Harry realizes that he needs to wake up the Fat Lady, to get to bed.  
  
12:18 - Harry decides that the best way to wake up someone, is to set off a firework nearby.  
  
12:19 - Harry does this.  
  
12:20 - Harry gets caught by Filch.   
  
12:21 - Filch leads Harry to his office.  
  
12:22 - they get lost.  
  
12:23 - they are still lost.  
  
12:25 - as it turns out, also Filch has a bladder problem.  
  
12:26 - they found out the unpleasant way.  
  
12:27 - they stop by a bathroom.  
  
12:28 - they enter.  
  
12:29 - once again, it's a girls' bathroom.   
  
12:30 - it's MOANING MYRTEL'S bathroom.  
  
12:31 - a couple of second years are brewing some polyjuice potion.  
  
12:31 - somehow, they go unnoticed.  
  
12:33 - Harry and Filch do what they need to do and leave.  
  
12:40 - They find Filch's office.  
  
12:45 - Harry is given a detention, and loses 10 points from Gryffindor.  
  
12:50 - Harry heads back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
12:51 - you guessed it! He gets lost.  
  
12:59 - Harry runs into Peeves.  
  
1:00 - Peeves has some fun and -   
  
1:01 - drops a water balloon on him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: well, (ha ha) if you want (hee hee) I'll post the rest of the day. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA). Try reading this out load. You'll die laughing. I don't own anything.  
  



End file.
